The future of Wammys
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: L is dead. And it's up to the air's of L himself to stop Kira. The catch? Near and Mello's sister are on the case. Amy: Agressive and protective, Also Near's sister, Automatically to go with Near..Maybe. Onyx: The innocent sister of Mello. What will happn
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. The last day

The future of Wammy's depend's on you... No pressure...

**The last day at Wammy's!**

_Watari's pov:_

_Dear Roger,_

_I'm gonna miss these kids. L told me that he knows today would be his last day. I suspect it will be mine as well. So I would like to inform you exactly who L has chossen._

_He hasn't. _

_We were hopeing that Near and Mello will work togather. _

_We know everything. And were hopeing this works out._

_Goodbye Rodger, You were a good friend._

_W_

Back in Wammy's: Before the note.

"Shut up Mello!" Amy shouted, Amy was just about the only person who ever stood up to Mello. With her raven colored hair, and almost violet eyes. She was deffinly one of the hottest girls in school. Unfortanley... She was the sister of Near. So they were automaticly enemys. "Make me you robot!" He snaped. "If i'm a robot then your a trans!"

She snapped... Yeah they didn't really get along. On the other side of the room was a girl with Light brown hair typeing on her laptop with earbuds in her small ears. She gentlly smiled at the young boy sitting directley beside her. He gave her one of his signiture blank stares and continued with his puzzle. She goes by Onyx, Mello's sister. Now the diffrence in their realationship? Unlike Mello Onyx is one of the sweetest girls that you will ever meet. And she refuses to think bad of people.

And in the corner of the room is Matt and Alex, her short bob bounceing up and down as they play wii sports. Neatheir are related to anyone. But they have been best firends since they ment.

Their age? The youngest, Onyx. she's turning 13 tomarrow. And boy are hormones gonna be raging then!

*Time Skip: In Languge arts.*

"Poetry! What the hell dose this have to do with Becomeing L?" Mello roared, his blond hair swaying angerly. Matt and Alex had no problem with agreeing. "were here to be detectives not wimps!" Amy shouted. They may not admit to agreeing on things. But they do have quite a unique relationship. Near just looked from Onyx and back to Mello. Everyone else in the classroom may think this was pointless but she seemed to be enjoying it. Mello soon caught the glance. And suddenly his fury was unleashed.

"What the hell is the matter with you robot! Stop checking out my sister you freak! So what if she likes poetry everyone knows she's not going to become L anyway! Why can't you just let her have her fun?"

Near just stared at him blankly. He knew where this was going... "Oh whatever Trannie! Leave my brother alone!" Now it was Mello's turn to insult her back.

"Oh please you know you love the way I dress!" He said his shappire eyes shinning.

"Oh and like you don't like my Sexy hair!" She snaped back.

So now their flirting?

"Alright you have nice hair, I can admit that. But you love my eyes." He said with a smirk.

"Deffinley, but you like mine to." She steped up so they were almost pressed up against each other, "don't you?"

Near couldn't help but watch his own sister's eyes shinning for his worst enemy. But he also couldn't help but notice how both of their scowels dissapeared in that one momnet. But they did miss one thing, As useual... Onyx's iPod was never on. And she could hear the entire thing. He turned to look at the gentle brunett to see the small, innocent smile that graced her lips. He couldn't help but give a small smile back. Which as useual she picked up on. And trust me, not many people do.

**The final day:**

"L is... Dead?" Onyx whisperd. Her hazel eyes already spilling over scilentley with tears. Mello blew up and so did Amy. Near did his puzzel while Alex stood beside Matt. Holding on to each other.

*In Mello's room*

"I hate that little weasel!" The blond yelled. As he furiousley shoved clothes into his suitcase. His sister stood on the other side of the room, her tears dryed on her face and her mascara running. She's had enough. "Just where do you plan on going?" She yelled furious with her brother. He looked at his sister, eyes shinning with determination. "Were going to catch Kira by ourselves." He said with a smirk.

"No."

*In Matt's room*

"Matt what's going to happen to us?" Alex asked the redhead as they both packed their bags. "Well I think were going with Mello... But I don't know if Onyx will." Matt said reuluctenley. "I know. The truth is..." Alex started. "She has a thing for Near." Matt finished with a shake of his head. Alex getting pissed off slammed the vidieo game she was holding down, her boyfriend giving her a shocked look. "Mello's never gonna work with Near! He'll hate her if she dosen't go with him! And Near dosen't want her help! Just what dose she expect to do?" Shakeing his Crimson head he looks at the raven haired bueaty with his Emraled eyes. "Her? Oh like you don't know?" He said with a bitter laugh. "She won't seriousley go out on her own... Will she?" Alex asked incredousley. "No one knows but... She isn't the type to go down without a fight." "Oh hell yeah!" Alex yelled. Then remimbering the current situation she added on.

"She's only ranked 6. She's gonna get herself killed."

"Yeah... Mabey..."

*In Mello's room*

"What... Do you mean... No." Mello askes slowley, to be honest he wasn't expecting her to say no, and wasn't sure if he heard her right. She sighed looking away with tear filled eyes that could break his heart. "Mello... I wanna catch Kira the right way... I want.. The six of us to work togather." And that's when his heart caught on fire, he wasn't working with Near. He just wasn't! "Alright sister!" He says sarcasticley stepping up in her face. "So if you really cared about me, you would be with me. If not then you can go out on your own..." He was prepareing for the punch. "Because Near dosen't want you, he's leaveing you and he dosen't care about you!" He snaped his pirecing blue eyes strikeing his sister as dangerous territory. "This isn't about that...!" She screames exasperated. "You two need to work togather to take down Kira! So here's your choice, work with Near or never see me again." Her hazel eyes were now just like Mello's. "I choose myself!" He growled. Finally she's had enough. Slamming down her purple suitcase she snapped. "Alright bitch! You have it your way, I can't wait to see you lose." Was the last thing she said before storming out.

*In Near's room*

Stepping into the all white room, Onyx finds herself looking into the mirror noticeing that her anger made her hair curl, She normally strightens it. "Onyx." The pale boy states not even looking up as he plays with one of his puzzles. She sighed blowing the hair out of her face. "You should be packing Near. I came to say goodbye." His head whips around, dark eyes wide. "So... You decided to leave with Mello?" In all honesty he didn't think she would go. Or at least he hoped she didn't. She shakes her head. "No Near... But I am leaveing, I want to catch kira. I don't want him to get away, you don't need my help and if I work with you Mello will never give us information. But I promise you that we will bring him to justice."

"I don't like that plan."

"I never said you would, but it's our only option. I'll see you eventually."

Before she left she finally got the guts to kiss him on the cheek. And just like that the hardend version of Near's Onyx was gone. Her life filled eyes were filled with tears. As she bolted out Near made one prediction about her that he was sure of.

"She will never turn into Mello."

Oddly... That gave him peace of mind.


End file.
